


Accident

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Injury, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: Sumo is injured, Connor worries.





	Accident

Leaves crunched under Connor's steps, their autumn yellow contrasting the faded blue of his sneakers. The android loosely held Sumo's leash in one hand, the other throwing and catching Sumo's orange rubber ball, covered in teeth marks like any well-loved chew toy. Hank strode beside the two, grumpily muttering and tapping at his phone. Connor blinked and turned his gaze to the sky, content to watch the clouds float by as he led the three of them towards Sumo's favorite park.

They reached the once-green expanse in a matter of minutes, Connor pausing at the top of the slope to take in the now-brown grass field. He loved the signs of turning seasons; it was always the same. Winter, spring, summer, fall. Over and over the seasons went, the repetition comforting. He let a small smile tug at his lips (the motion was more natural, now) before unclipping Sumo's leash and letting the dog run free. The android simply sank to the ground where he was, fingers playing with the dead grass beside him as he watched Sumo sniff at sticks and pant eagerly.

Hank looked up from aggressively shaking his phone ( **SCAN: MALFUNCTIONING TOUCH SENSORS** ) to sit heavily on the nearby park bench. The old bench, once a shiny green, had flaked and rusted with age. Near the bench a lonely swing set listed to the side, chains loose and seats cracked. A scan revealed Connor, Hank, and Sumo were the only ones to repeatedly visit this park in the past ten years. Connor wondered why. It was the only wide-open grassy space for several miles.

In the time it took for the two men to settle in for the afternoon, Sumo had run a lap and a half of the area and ended up in front of Connor. His tongue lolled out as he watched the ball in Connor's hand expectantly. The young detective smiled and threw it a medium distance. The ball rolled to a stop halfway down the slope before the Saint Bernard scooped it up and returned to Connor's side once more.

This went on for an undetermined amount of time, Connor content to just drift instead of keeping track of his internal clock. Hank had given up on his secondhand phone a while back, dozing off on the bench. Connor found himself laying on his back, watching the sky. He only moved to catch the ball Sumo dropped in his hand and throw it, all higher-level processes temporarily disabled. It was what one would call a 'lazy afternoon'.

The sun had risen higher in the sky when the peace was broken by a sharp, pained whimper. Connor jolted upright, eyebrows wrinkled with concern. "Sumo?" The large dog lay on the ground at the base of the slope. Connor scrambled to his feet and dashed down the hill to land next to the Saint Bernard. "Sumo, are you okay?"

Sumo struggled to his feet before his left foreleg crumpled and he let out another heartbreaking whimper. Connor, while not equipped with radiographic scans, found there was an unidentifiable injury to his paw. Another scan showed the source, an inconspicuous hole in the ground. Sumo had tripped and twisted his ankle. "Hey, you two okay?" Hank.

He felt tears well up in his eyes against his will. "I don't know how to proceed, I..." This was his fault, he realized. "I-If I hadn't thrown the ball in this direction- I should have paid attention-" His stress levels spiked. He scrubbed at his eyes roughly, anger directed at himself stirring up in his chest. "Is he alright? I-"

"Shut up, kid, and help me get 'im to the car," Hank grumbled. "All he needs is a trip to the vet and some rest and he'll be fine." The older detective tugged his phone free of his pocket, stabbing at it a few times before managing to dial a number.

Connor wrapped his arms around Sumo's chest and hind legs, hefting the dog off the ground. Hank leaned down to scoop up the rubber ball, exchanging words with the receptionist on the other end. Connor tuned them out.

**STRESS LEVELS: 76%**.

Sumo was hurt because of him! Sumo was so trusting of Connor, content to play with him and sleep next to him and give him unconditional love, and now Connor's own mistakes had caused Sumo harm. A raw, aching feeling wore away at him. Was this what guilt felt like? It made him want to pull his own pump out, it hurt so badly.

Another feeling, worry. He felt his heart beat faster at the thought of Sumo injured. What if the damage was permanent? Was he in pain? Connor held him as carefully as possible, supporting his leg. His processes raced by very quickly, and he was having a hard time keeping up with them.

Hank wrapped up the call just before they reached the car, pocketing his phone and digging out his keys in one smooth motion. Hank helped him position Sumo in the backseat, Connor slipping in beside the dog to keep him from moving on the drive to the veterinarian. Hank climbed in the front and stuck his keys in the ignition, and they were off.

The first few minutes of the ride were quiet save the occasional whimper from Sumo. Connor threaded his hands in the dog's shaggy fur, cupping Sumo's head and trying his best to convey his deepest apologies through eye contact. Sumo woofed softly at him and settled his head in Connor's lap. The android felt just a little better.

"This ain't your fault, Connor." Hank met his eyes in the rearview mirror. "'S just a sprain or something. He'll be okay."

Connor felt the tears from earlier make a reappearance, those horrible feelings of guilt and anger mixing into something he very much didn't like experiencing. "But it was!" He blurted out, dropping his gaze so Hank couldn't see him cry. "It was my fault. I should've been watching him, Hank. I-" His voice hitched. "I didn't mean to-"

"Shh. Shut up, okay? I know you didn't mean to." Hank snorted. Connor risked a glance at the mirror. Blue eyes met brown again, understanding. Sympathetic. "You treat that dog like he's the most important thing on Earth- and yes, I know, he is, I get it, you tell me _all the time_." His gaze turned serious. "Accidents happen. That's how living works, I guess. Bad things happen, good things happen. Not everything's your fault, Connor. You're allowed to make mistakes sometimes. You just gotta fix it and move on."

"But, what if-" It was hard to get the words past his modulator. When they did, they were very quiet. "What if one day I make a mistake I can't fix?"

Hank exhaled softly, grip tightening on the wheel. "I dunno. Do your best, I guess. Just know you ain't alone. You don't have to fix _everything_ by yourself."

"Hank, I feel...I feel guilty. And angry at myself. It hurts very much."

"I know, kid." Suddenly Hank looked older, more tired. 

"Does it ever hurt less?"

"Oh, _kiddo_." A long pause. Hank's knuckles were white. "...only if you forgive yourself. Realize that being angry's not a way to live."

Connor turned his attention to the big dog drooling in his lap, aware he had touched on a sore spot. Hank flicked on the blinker to pull into the parking lot, taking a deep breath before smiling. It reached his eyes. The tension eased. "Hey, cheer up. On the way home we'll grab a bag of treats. You can spoil 'im even more than usual."

"Okay, Hank." He replied. Sumo snuffled and licked his palm.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guess what, i live!! hello


End file.
